Wendy and Mavis' Wild Night
by GaemGrep
Summary: A simple bath after a training session turns steamy. A Mature one-shot. This is my first lemon so it might not be that good


Wendy arrived at the guild hall when she saw the First Master, Mavis there. After the Grand Magic Games, Mavis would just hang out in the hall. She thought Mavis looked be and wanted to secretly have sex with her but she didn't know if that was possible since she was a ghost. she also didn't know if she would want to considering that they were both pretty young ."er, Mavis? can I ask you something" Wendy asked Mavis. "Sure Wendy, anything is fine." Mavis was curious as to what it was though. "I was wondering if you could help me practice my magic? Natsu and the others aren't here." "Sure Wendy! I'll try to help as much as I can. Me being a ghost means I can't get hurt" Mavis replied, smiling. They walked outside to the courtyard. "OK, Mavis are you ready? I wanted to just test my strength. would it injure you if I hit you with a Sky Dragon Roar?" Wendy asked. " Nope, as a ghost I can't get injured but I can still feel pain as normal although its nothing serious" Mavis said. "OK then, SKY DRAGONS ROAR!" Wendy sucked some air, puffed out her chest and breathed out as a huge shot of wind blasted out of her, hitting Mavis and kicking up some dirt. when it cleared, she could see Mavis on the floor face down. "OMIGOSH Mavis are you OK!?" Wendy got ran to her. Mavis got up in an instant and slightly startled Wendy "I already told you, I can't get injured. but I do feel a bit of pain. was that your strongest attack?". "No, I can do even stronger attacks but I was worried I'd hurt you" Wendy explained. "Go ahead, do your best" Mavis invited.

They did some more training. after they were all dirty since Wendy's attack would kick up dirt, so they went to Wendy's house so she could clean up. Wendy was in the bath relaxing after the hard training when she saw Mavis walk in, her small loli body standing there. this startled Wendy and caused her to cover up until she realized it was Mavis, so it was OK. "Mavis? I thought you wouldn't need to take a bath?" Wendy was confused. "I don't need to but I do it just to feel the sensation and relaxation" Mavis explained. Wendy didn't really care as she was to busy looking at Mavis' body. here she was naked in front of her, something Wendy always wanted to see. "Er, Mavis? I was wondering if you can feel pleasure? you said you can feel pain but what about pleasure?" Wendy asked. "hm, now that I think about it, I don't know". Wendy decided to go ahead with her plan. "So does it feel good when I do this?" Wendy rubbed Mavis' nipple. "Ah,Ah it does!" Mavis felt incredible. "how about this?" Wendy started flicking her tongue at Mavis' other nipple while still rubbing the other. "Ah! It feels so good, Wendy!"

Wendy lead Mavis to her room so they could be more comfortable on her bed. Mavis laid down on her back while Wendy got on top of her. they started making out, Wendy starting to rub Mavis' slit."wow, Mavis, you're so wet". Mavis moaned into the kiss, the pleasure intensifying "Wendy! I'm feeling something, It feels so good!". Wendy broke the kiss and stopped the rubbing. she started trailing down Mavis' body, being sure to give some licks to her hard nipples, making her squeal. "Please Wendy, I can't taket!" Mavis exclaimed. she was going crazy, the pleasure having stopped and it felt like an itch she couldn't scratch. Wendy spread Mavis' legs to give her access to her delicious looking pussy. her slit was looking delicious, all wet, she parted the lips. Wendy gave a few experimental licks. "Ah,Wendy!". Wendy her face into Mavis' legs, spread her own legs and used her hand to rub herself and her clit. Wendy went crazy on her, getting several squeals and moans from her. she knew that Mavis wouldn't last much longer and so even added 2 fingers insider her. Wendy was feeling like she was be climaxing soon. she also noticed that Mavis was quite tight. it was to be expected, her being a little girl, or rather, an adult in a little girls body. "AH! WENDY IT FEELS SO GOOD!" Mavis couldn't handle it and came, squirting juices all over Wendy's face. Wendy herself reached orgasm at the same time, rubbing herself wild. Wendy pulled Mavis into a kiss, Mavis licking her own juices off of Wendy's face.

Mavis was breathing heavily, not having had an orgasm before. "Wendy!, that felt so good, I've nev-" she was interrupted by Wendy sitting on her face and positioning her self right on top of her mouth. Mavis knew it was time to return the favor, so she started giving a few licks, causing Wendy to moan. Wendy moved down to Mavis' legs to go another round. Wendy started with a finger inside Mavis' tight slit and rubbing her clit, causing her to gasp and start going faster. Wendy added another and started her assault on Mavis with her tongue, causing Mavis to moan in pleasure. Mavis did the same, adding 2 fingers into Wendy. they were both at their limits, both going fast as possible riding out their orgasms, their juices squirting in each others face. Wendy got off Mavis and laid down next to her, making out and sharing their tastes with each other. Wendy got up and started digging through her drawer, her ass in full display. "Wendy? what are you looking for?" Mavis was still trying to recover from her intense orgasms. "AH!, here it is!" Wendy pulled out a large purple 7 inch dildo and a vibrator with a strap on it. Mavis got scared, had Wendy cut off a mans penis?! "AH! WENDY WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO THAT POOR MAN?!" Mavis exclaimed. "Calm down! this is called a dildo, and its meant to simulate a mans..uh...penis" Wendy blushed at the word. Mavis was relieved that Wendy didn't do such a thing. "And that other egg shaped thing on a string?". "Its a Vibrator, it's used by putting it inside of you like this" Wendy inserted it inside Mavis, who gasped when it was inserted. "and press this" Wendy pressed the button, turning it on. Mavis felt it vibrate inside her and squirmed around, the vibration intensifying slowly. "Wendy, this feels so good" Mavis moaned out. Wendy slowly inserted the dildo inside of her own tight slit, pumping in and out. Mavis started rubbing her own nipples, her entire loli body in ecstasy. Wendy pulled out the vibrator, much to her dismay. "Wendy, please, I need more!" Mavis begged. "wait a little bit, I'm gonna do something" Wendy said.

Wendy strapped the string on Mavis' leg, the actual vibrator egg staying near her clit. she turned it on to the lowest setting, and placed the dildo at Mavis' entrance. she also sat on Mavis' chest, her nice tight wet vagina in full view "Ready?" "Ready. please Wendy!", Mavis couldn't take it any longer. Wendy slowly inserted it into her wet, tight hole,causing Mavis to moan. She started pumping faster, Mavis thrusting in rhythm."Wendy! where did you learn all this? it feels so good!" Mavis cried out. "I learned it through a lot of experimenting and lonely nights" Wendy explained. Mavis pulled Wendy's rear closer to her, parting her labia and lapping at it. "AH ah, Mavis!". Mavis pulled Wendy's loli pussy over her mouth, continuing to lick. Wendy pumped the dildo faster, and set the vibrator faster, feeling Mavis' body starting to shake, her orgasm coming. Mavis kept thrusting in rhythm with the dildo, causing even more ecstasy to come over her body. she went faster with her tongue, starting to feel Wendy tighten, her orgasm also coming. Wendy started to ride Mavis' face, her orgasm hitting like a truck causing her little body to tremble "AH MAVIS, MAVIS! I'M CUMMING!" juices leaking on Mavis's face. Mavis herself was orgasming from the dildo, the vibrator, and Wendy. she however couldn't scream in climax, her face still buried in Wendy. Wendy pulled the dildo and the vibrator out, and laid down next to Mavis, their bodies still trembling. dirty, sweaty, and tired from multiple orgasms, they fell asleep in each others arms."Wendy?" "Uh?", Wendy replied in sleepiness. "I like this"

Authors Note: If this story becomes popular enough, I might write a series on it based on Mavis getting it on with the other gals of Fairy Tail (and not just the guild)


End file.
